rapfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Eminem
Marshall Bruce Mathers III (St Joseph, Misuri, 17 de octubre de 1972), conocido por su nombre artístico Eminem (estilizado como EMINƎM) y también por su álter ego Slim Shady, es un rapero, productor discográfico y actor estadounidense. Su nombre artístico proviene de la unión de las iniciales de Marshall Mathers: M&M («Em and Em», estilizándose como Eminem). Se hizo popular en 1999 con su álbum de estudio The Slim Shady LP, que ganó un premio Grammy por Mejor Álbum de rap. Su siguiente álbum, The Marshall Mathers LP, se convirtió en el álbum de hip hop más vendido de la historia. Eminem ganó mayor popularidad, destacando su propio sello discográfico Shady Records, y llevó a su grupo D12 a un reconocimiento general. The Marshall Mathers LP y su tercer álbum, The Eminem Show, también ganaron premios Grammy en 2001 y, en 2003, ganó el Óscar a la mejor canción original por el sencillo Lose yourself, de la película 8 Mile, en la que también interpretó el papel principal. Entonces, Eminem comenzó un receso después de viajar en 2005 por la gira de su álbum Encore y, después de varios años, lanzó su quinto y sexto álbum titulado Relapse, el 15 de mayo de 2009, Recovery, el 22 de junio de 2010 y The Marshall Mathers LP 2 en 2013. En años recientes, lanzó, en 2017 y 2018, Revival y Kamikaze, respectivamente. Eminem ha vendido más de 200 millones de álbumes en todo el mundo, convirtiéndose en uno de los raperos con más ventas de la historia y el artista con mayor venta de discos en la década del 2000. Además, ocupó el puesto número 82 en la lista de Los 100 mejores artistas de todos los tiempos, según la revista Rolling Stone, y posicionándose como el 2 mejor rapero solista, después de Dr. Dre, y el 5 mejor rapero (incluyendo grupos), después de los Beastie Boys, Dr. Dre, Run-D.M.C. y Public Enemy. También fue llamado el mejor rapero por Vibe Magazine, superando a 2Pac y The Notorious B.I.G.. Fue llamado «artista de la década» por la revista Rolling Stone. En total, incluyendo su trabajo con D12, Eminem ha logrado 8 álbumes en el puesto número 1 en la lista Billboard, donde solo The Marshall Mathers LP 2 debutó en el primer puesto además de catorce sencillos número 1 alrededor del mundo, detrás de artistas como 50 cent, Snoop Dogg, Dr. Dre y Beastie Boys, por ejemplo, con más de 17 sencillos #1 hasta ahora. Según la revista Billboard, Eminem tiene dos de sus álbumes entre los 5 más vendidos de la década. Su estilo de rapeo se caracteriza por ser múltiple, ha incursionado en muchas ramas del hip hop, destacándose el horrorcore, rap rock, gangsta rap (con su banda paralela, D12), comedy hip hop, hardcore rap, rapcore, conscious hip hop y rap alternativo. A pesar de las duras críticas recibidas al inicio de su carrera por el contenido de las letras, Eminem ha conseguido asentarse y hacerse un lugar entre los principales exponentes de rap. Biografía Nació en Saint Joseph, Misuri. Poco después de su nacimiento, su padre abandonó a su familia. Hasta los 15 años, Mathers y su madre se trasladaron en varias ciudades y pueblos de Misuri incluyendo St. Joseph, Savannah y Kansas City antes de ir a Warren, Míchigan, un suburbio de Detroit. Después de adquirir una copia de los álbumes de Beastie Boys, Run D.M.C., The Sugarhill Gang, Boogie Down Productions, Big Daddy Kane, N.W.A, Eazy-E, Schoolly D, Public Enemy y Ice-T, al ser un preadolescente, Mathers se interesó mucho en el hip hop. Interpretó de forma aficionada rap a los catorce años bajo el seudónimo de «M&M», entrando en un grupo llamado «Bassmint Productions» y lanzando su primer EP, Steppin' Onto The Scenne. Más tarde cambiaron su nombre a «Soul Intent» y alrededor de 1995 lanzaron su primer sencillo Fuckin' Backstabber bajo el sello discográfico Mashin' Duck Records. A pesar de que fue inscrito en la escuela Lincoln High School en Warren frecuentemente participó en las batalla de freestyle en la escuela Osborn High School en la ciudad obteniendo la aprobación del público del underground hip hop. Después de repetir el noveno grado tres veces debido a ausencias injustificadas abandonó la escuela a la edad de 17 años. Eso hacía más difícil hacer amigos y llevar una vida normal. En noveno grado, Marshall decidió que estudiar no era lo suyo. Comenzó a trabajar, posteriormente, como cocinero de la parrilla Gilbert's Lodge. Marshall intentó introducirse en la música profesional. Carrera musical 1996: Infinite Infinite ''es el primer álbum de Mathers, fue lanzado el 12 de noviembre de 1996 por Web Entertainment. Las sesiones de grabación se llevaron a cabo por los Bass Brothers, conocidas como Bassmint Productions, la producción estuvo a cargo de Mr. Porter. El álbum cuenta con canciones de Proof, Eye-Kyu y Angela Workmen en una pista «Searchin». El álbum solo vendió 1000 copias, y recientemente fue introducida de manera digital. ''Infinite inicialmente recibió críticas mixtas de los críticos que elogiaron su contenido lírico. En 1992, Mathers firmó inicialmente con Bass Brothers, que ha sido dirigido por los hermanos Jeff y Mark Bass. En ese tiempo Mathers aún ganaba un salario mínimo trabajando en el restaurante rústico de Gilbert en St. Clair Shores desde hace algún tiempo. En 1996, el álbum debut de Eminem Infinite, que fue grabado en el Bassmint, un estudio de grabación propiedad de los Bass Brothers, fue puesto en libertad bajo el sello independiente de Web Entertainment. El 17 de noviembre de 2016, una remezcla de la pista del título del álbum Infinite fue lanzado en conmemoración del 20 aniversario del álbum, seguido de un documental acerca de la realización del álbum en el mismo día. 1999:The Slim Shady LP Cuando se unió a Interscope, Eminem lanzó The Slim Shady LP. Se produjo controversia por muchas de sus letras. En la canción "97 Bonnie and Clyde", Eminem describe un viaje con su hija pequeña, llevando el cadáver de su mujer. Otra canción, "Guilty Conscience" termina con Eminem alentando a un hombre a asesinar a su mujer y su amante y Dr. Dre tratando de evitarlo. Eminem participa en el segundo álbum póstumo de The Notorious B.I.G., Born Again con el tema "Dead Wrong" que fue lanzado como segundo sencillo.left|thumb|288x288px|Eminem en 1999. The Marshall Mathers LP se lanzó en mayo de 2000, y rápidamente vendió 2,5 millones de copias.Fue el álbum más vendido de la historia del rap. El primer sencillo del álbum, "The Real Slim Shady", dice, entre otras cosas, que Christina Aguilera tuvo sexo oral con Fred Durst (de Limp Bizkit) y Carson Daly (de MTV TRL). En el tercer sencillo, "Stan" (usa la canción original de Dido, "Thank You"), Eminem contaba la historia de un fan tan obsesionado con él que termina suicidándose debido a que no recibía respuesta a las constantes cartas que le enviaba. Este es el álbum debut de Eminem o mejor dicho, el álbum de su alter-ego, Slim Shady, el cual se muestra como una persona exagerada, grosera, ofensiva, peligrosa, egocéntrica, atrevida, mala, dura, humilladora, superior insensible, ganadora, creída, desobediente, irresponsable, violenta, insultadora, vaga, irrespetuosa, vulgar, valiente, enojona, inmadura, ruda, revolucionaria, astuta, pecadora, obscena, rebelde, loca, con experiencia, callejera, galán, fracasada, fiestera, prepotente, con personalidad, peleadora, sufrida, ilícita, optimista, sin educación, criticadora, independiente, sarcástica, agresiva y graciosa. En el álbum se encuentran canciones como "My Name Is", donde Eminem le hace saber a la gente quien es, "Guilty Conscience" en donde Eminem se hace pasar por la conciencia mala y Dr. Dre por la buena, "Brain Damage", en donde Eminem crítica a alguien que se aprovechó de él en su infancia, entre otras canciones. El álbum se caracteriza por el contenido ofensivo de sus letras. Si se pudieran decir otras canciones importantes del álbum, serían "Role Model", "Just Don't Give A Fuck" y "My Fault". En este álbum presenta al mundo su ya conocida "doble personalidad". 2000-2001: The Marshall Mathers LP miniaturadeimagen|[[Dr. Dre|Dr.Dre, productor musical del álbum.]] Gran parte de la grabación de The Marshall Mathers LP estuvo a cargo de los productores Dr. Dre y Mel-Man bajo los sellos discográficos Interscope Records y Aftermath Entertainment en Los Ángeles, California. Para la producción emplearon latidos reducidos, es decir, minimizaron el sonido de golpes y voces para que Eminem tuviese más protagonismo. Los hermanos Mark y Jeff Bass, mejor conocidos en el mundo artístico como Bass Brothers junto a Eminem, también colaboraron en la producción del álbum, centrándose fundamentalmente en el sonido de las guitarras, algo que se puede notar en canciones como «Amityville». Considerado por la crítica y los seguidores, un álbum más serio y personal que otros trabajos anteriores, Eminem destacó el gran momento que vivía, resaltando su ascenso a la fama y criticando a todas las personas que le señalaron cuando realizó su primer trabajo discográfico, Infinite (1996). Otros temas que incluye el disco están relacionados directamente con su familia, especialmente con su madre Deborah Mathers-Briggs y Kim Mathers, su ex esposa. Eminem contó con la participación de otros cantantes, como Dido interpretando el sencillo «Stan», RBX y Sticky Fingazen la canción «Remember Me?», Bizarre en «Amityville», Dr. Dre junto a Snoop Dogg, Xzibit y Nate Dogg interpretando «Bitch Please II» y por último la agrupación D12 en la canción «Under the Influence». Con el gran éxito de su segundo álbum, la controversia que rodeaba a Eminem creció aún más, especialmente cuando The Marshall Mathers LP fue nominado al Grammy como mejor disco del año. Aunque Mathers siempre había dicho que sus letras no tenían que tomarse en serio, y que él no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales o las mujeres, el grupo de derechos de los homosexuales GLAAD organizó un boicot contra Eminem en los Grammy. Mathers respondió a esto cantando la canción Stan en el escenario con el cantante Elton John, acabando la actuación con un abrazo a John para demostrar que él no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales. Como uno de los seis miembros del grupo de rap D12, Eminem participó en el álbum Devil's Night, lanzado en 2001. El álbum fue multiplatino. Contenía el sencillo «Purple Pills» también polémico. Otra canción, «Blow My Buzz», formaba parte de la banda sonora de la película The Wash (2001), en la que Eminem hacía un cameo. El disco se lanzó en dos versiones: censurada y explícita. Sin embargo, algunas letras del álbum fueron censuradas, incluso en la versión explícita, ya que sucedieron acontecimientos en el lanzamiento del álbum. A diferencia de su antecesor trabajo The Slim Shady LP (1999), The Marshall Mathers LP fue más introspectivo y reflexivo en la composición de las letras. Las canciones reflejan todos los conflictos que tuvo el cantante con su madre y su esposa, así como el progreso que obtuvo, cosa que se refleja en canciones como «I'm Back» y «Stan» y de todo el efecto que produjo en la industria de la música plasmado en canciones como «Remember Me?» y «Bitch Please II». También abarcó temas relacionados con el consumo de drogas y su efecto en la sociedad y juventud estadounidense los temas «Drug Ballad», «The Way I Am» y «Who Knew». En canciones como «Kill You», habla sobre el odio y el rencor hacia su ex esposa Kim. De forma general, el disco presenta mezclas de temas oscuros, tristes, controversiales y polémicos. A pesar de todo esto, las letras recibieron críticas relativamente favorables por parte de los críticos musicales y de la comunidad del hip hop. Muchos elogiaron la energía verbal del cantante y los intensos patrones de rima. El álbum contiene varias muestras de lírica. Cuenta con una serie de líneas musicales que se asemejan a las canciones del dúo Eric B. & Rakim. La canción «Marshall Mathers», es una parodia de la canción «Summer Girls» del grupo LFO, cuando dice: New Kids on the Block sucked a lotta dick, boy-girl groups make me sick, cuando la línea original de la canción es New Kids on the Block had a bunch of hits, Chinese food makes me sick. Stephen Thomas Erlewine de Allmusic, dijo que Eminem es un artista «muy habilidoso, un gran escritor satírico». The Marshall Mathers LP fue un trabajo «divertido, pero a la vez oscuro», cargado de humor, sátira, ficción y horror. La producción fue «magistral». Toure de la revista Rolling Stone, comentó que con este material, Eminem se convirtió en el «rey del hip hop», un rapero habilidoso, con gran potencial. Presentó una temática lírica y narrativa, acompañada de sarcasmos y burlas. Por último dijo que fue un disco «fuerte, salvaje, peligroso, fuera de control, grotesco e inquietante» Nick Butler de Sputnikmusic, aseguró que este tipo de materiales «no se ven todos los días», fue junto con Jagged little pill y OK Computer, los mejores trabajos de los últimos 20 años. Fue «intenso, crudo, divertido, chocante e ingenioso», un álbum de rap «único y esencial». Cynthia Fuchs de PopMatters, afirmó que The Real Slim Shady fue una crítica hacia otros artistas (Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera, 'N Sync). En la letra del sencillo «The Real Slim Shady» Eminem dice: «Estoy enfermo de ustedes, grupos de chicas y chicos, todo lo que hacen es incomodarme, así que he venido para destruirlos». El disco presentó imágenes violentas, cargadas de un lenguaje vil y grosero. The Marshall Mathers LP ocupó la posición 302 en la lista de los 500 mejores álbumes de todos los tiempos, según Rolling Stone. La misma revista lo ubicó en el puesto número siete de los mejores discos de la década de 2000. En 2006, el álbum fue elegido por la revista Time como uno de los 100 mejores álbumes de todos los tiempos. Además, figura en el puesto 24 de los mejores álbumes de rap de la historia, elaborada por el sitio web IGN. La revista británica Q'', lo ubicó en la posición 86 de los mejores trabajos musicales de 2006. Fue el álbum más destacado por la National Association of Recording Merchandisers, mientras que el Salón de la Fama del Rock lo ubicó en la posición 28 de los mejores álbumes de todos los tiempos. Ganó nueve certificaciones de platino en Estados Unidos, ocho en Canadá y seis en el Reino Unido El sencillo «The Real Slim Shady» recibió cinco discos de oro. 2002-2003: ''The Eminem Show El cuarto álbum de Eminem, The Eminem Show, salió a la venta en el verano de 2002. En este álbum mucha gente reconoció que había bajado su nivel de agresividad en cuanto es la lírica, aun así tuvo muchas críticas positivas. El disco incluía el sencillo Without Me, aparentemente una secuela de The Real Slim Shady en el que hace comentarios despectivos sobre los grupos de chicos (boy bands), Moby, y Lynne Cheney, entre otros. Ese mismo año Eminem descubrió al rapero 50 Cent. También incluía la canción Till I Collapse (en español, «Hasta que colapse») donde muestra su referencia con Reggie, Jay-Z, 2Pac, Biggie, Andre 3000 de Outkast, Jadakiss, Kurupt, Nas y donde nombra a Bobby, Whitney y Nate con algo referido a un «Sueño Húmedo». The Eminem Show es el cuarto álbum de estudio de Eminem y tercero tras firmar por Aftermath, lanzado en 2002. Fue el segundo álbum musical más vendido ese año (Después de Let Go de Avril Lavigne) en todo el mundo con 19 millones de copias, el primer sencillo, y el más exitoso, fue «Without Me». En 2007, la National Association of Recording Merchandisers y el Salón de la Fama del Rock lo colocaron en el puesto número #63 en su lista de «Los 200 álbumes definitivos que todo amante de la música debería tener». Aunque fue muy exitoso, no obtuvo la misma popularidad que The Marshall Mathers LP, debido a que Eminem no mostraba la misma fuerza, este álbum se caracteriza por ser un poco más personal, aunque mostró controversia tras insultar a su madre en «Cleanin' Out My Closet», su posición en el negocio del rap en «Without Me» y «Business», su sex-appeal en «Drips» y «Superman» y criticó al gobierno estadounidense en «White Americá», aunque también le hizo saber a la gente como influye en los jóvenes en «Sing for the Moment» y mostró su amor por su hija Hailie en «Hailie's Song» y «My Dad's Gone Crazy». En las versiones limpias del álbum, «Drips» no aparece debido al contenido de las letras. «Lose Yourself» Es un sencillo del rapero estadounidense Eminem. Fue lanzado en 2002 como parte de la banda sonora de la película 8 Mile (también protagonizada por Eminem) y como sencillo este mismo año. Fue relanzada en el primer grandes éxitos de Eminem Curtain Call: The Hits. La versión «demo oficial de esta canción, con dos versos diferentes y un gancho ligeramente distinto, fue incluida en el álbum Shady XV, editado el 24 de noviembre de 2014 por la discográfica de Eminem, Shady Records. La canción fue escrita por Eminem y co-producida por éste y el productor Luis Resto. Alcanzó el Top 20 en más de 20 listas musicales alrededor del mundo, algo nunca antes visto para un tema de rap. «Lose Yourself» obtuvo el récord de ser la canción de rap más exitosa de todos los tiempos. Rompió el récord de mantenerse 12 semanas en primer puesto de la lista de los EE. UU. Billboard Hot 100, siendo el número 1 más duradero del 2002 en Europa. Fue número uno en el Reino Unido y en varias listas europeas alrededor de un mes, situándose en el top 10 del año en varias certificaciones de ventas. Ganó un Oscar por la mejor canción original, dos Premios Grammy, y otras dos nominaciones a los Grammy, transformándose en la canción con más premios ganados durante un año. Fue posicionada cuarta en las 100 mejores canciones de los últimos 25 años según VH1. «Lose Yourself» alcanzó la posición 166 en las 500 mejores canciones de todos los tiempos según la revista Rolling Stone. También fue posicionada en el puesto 93 en la lista AFI's 100 Years... 100 Songs. La canción también fue nombrada como la cuarta mejor de la década según la revista Complex Magazine. «Lose Yourself» ocupa el puesto #49 de las «500 Greatest Songs Since You Were Born» (500 Mejores Canciones desde que naciste) según la revista Blender. En marzo de 2009, «Lose Yourself» superó las 2 millones de ventas en descargas digitales en los Estados Unidos, convirtiéndose en la segunda canción más antigua en alcanzar ese nivel de ventas y en la primera canción de Eminem en lograrlo. Ese mismo año, fue nombrada la vigésimo octava canción con mayor éxito de los años 2000 en el Billboard Hot 100 Songs of the Decade (Canciones de la Década), y la séptima con mayor éxito durante la década en Australia. El video musical de «Lose Yourself» fue filmado en Detroit, Míchigan, por lo que tiene numerosas imágenes de la ciudad, incluyendo el famoso Puente Ambassador. Fue dirigido por Eminem, su representante Paul Rosenberg y Phillip G. Atwell. El video muestra a Eminem en múltiples escenarios, incluyendo escenas de la película 8 Mile, y Eminem rapeando al lado de la «8 Mile Rd. Mobile Court» (entrada a 8 Mile), que también aparece en la portada de la banda sonora de la película. Contiene escenas centradas en Rabbit y la vida real del personaje de Eminem, por ejemplo, las dificultades que tiene que enfrentar al rapear: los insultos y el abucheo de las multitudes al ser un rapero blanco, las dificultades que debe afrontar debido al alcoholismo de su madre y las personas con las que se relaciona. En los MTV Video Music Awards de 2003 recibió el premio de «Mejor canción extraída de una película», en el último año de esta entrega. Además recibió nominaciones para «Vídeo del año», «Mejor video masculino», «Mejor video de rap» y «Elegido por los espectadores» (Viewer's Choice). 2004-2005: Encore miniaturadeimagen|Eminem en Nueva York en el 2005.|208x208px|izquierda A finales de 2004, Eminem lanzó su quinto álbum de estudio Encore, y el segundo que protagonizó en el año, después de D12 World. En ventas fue totalmente un éxito, vendiendo 1 632 000 de copias en sus dos primeras semanas en Estados Unidos, y hasta el día de hoy, más de 7 millones a nivel mundial, y 7,8 en Estados Unidos. A pesar de esto, es uno de sus álbumes más criticados en lírica y contexto, tal vez por haber bajado su nivel de agresividad mostrado en sus trabajos anteriores, y aumentar su humor en gran manera (especialmente en «My 1st Single», «Rain Man», «Big Weenie», «Just Lose It» y «Ass Like That»). Por el contenido que tenía este álbum, se especuló que esta seria su última producción por varias razones: el hecho de que en la portada del álbum aparecía Eminem despidiéndose del público y cerrándose un telón. Otro motivo fue que al final de la canción «Encore» dice la frase «See you in the hell, fuckers» («Los veré en el infierno, hijos de puta») mata al público presente y se dispara, aunque todo esto sería desmentido a finales de 2005, cuando lanzó su álbum de grandes éxitos, Curtain Call: The Hits, diciendo que tan solo quería tomarse un descanso y dedicarse a ser productor. El sencillo «Mosh» es una crítica al presidente George W. Bush. El video musical de esta canción muestra a Eminem reuniendo a un enorme grupo de gente que están contra Bush para votar en las elecciones presidenciales, el vídeo finaliza con la frase «Vote on November 2nd» y Eminem votando. Cuando Bush ganó las elecciones, se editó un segundo video de «Mosh», donde Eminem y su gente atacan la Casa Blanca. Después de la muerte de Proof (mejor amigo de Eminem) se generaron rumores de que Eminem se retiraría, a partir de varias cosas que lo referencian en el álbum Encore, por ejemplo, en la portada (donde sale Eminem despidiéndose); la canción «Encore/Curtains Down», donde Eminem mata al público presente y al final se suicida. En 2005, algunos miembros de la industria musical y anciones más emotivas, donde habla de la relación entre padre de familia/artista que lleva consigo. También los la farándula especularon que Eminem consideraba la posibilidad de terminar su carrera de rapero después de seis años y múltiples discos de platino. La especulación comenzó a principios de 2005 sobre un supuesto álbum de disco doble que se publicaría a finales de ese año, rumoreándose el título The Funeral. Meses después, salió a la venta este supuesto álbum, siendo primer grandes éxitos, titulado Curtain Call: The Hits. Fue lanzado el 5 de diciembre de 2005 bajo el sello Aftermath Entertainment. En este se encuentra su sencillo «When I'm Gone», uno de sus sencillos fue «Shake That» junto a «Nate Dogg», alcanzando la nominación en la categoría «Mejor colaboración de rap» en los premios Grammy de 2007. Eminem declaró que únicamente se tomaría un descanso para dedicarse a ser productor, pero que no se iba a retirar. Durante el verano de 2005, Eminem se embarcó su primera gira en EE. UU. en tres años: el Anger Management 3 Tour, acompañado de 50 Cent, G-Unit, Lil' Jon, D12, Obie Trice, The Alchemist, entre otros. En agosto de 2005, Eminem canceló la parte europea de la gira, y posteriormente anunció que entró en un tratamiento por rehabilitación a las drogas por «medicamentos para dormir». Uno de los enemigos de Eminem, Benzino encontró una cinta de Eminem cuando era niño donde decía cosas racistas sobre los negros, él rápidamente contestó con la canción «Yellow Brick Road», en donde se «disculpa» reemplazando el insulto racista con un insulto misógino: 2006-2008: ''Eminem Presents: The Re-Up A finales del año Eminem lanzó un álbum llamado Eminem Presents: The Re-Up. Su finalidad era promocionar a los nuevos miembros del grupo Shady Records, los cuales son Ca$his, Bobby Creekwater y Stat Quo. Los tres pensaron en sacar un álbum en 2007. El primer sencillo del álbum fue «You Don't Know» en el cual Eminem está acompañado de 50 Cent, Lloyd Banks y Ca$his y el segundo sencillo, «Jimmy Crack Corn», fue lanzado en 2007. El álbum fue supervisado por Eminem, que produjo la mayoría de las canciones. Una parte fue producida por The Alchemist (conocido por su trabajo con Cypress Hill, Nas, Snoop Dogg, Mobb Deep y Jadakiss), quien también se ocupó de la estructura de la compilación. Este álbum es además resultado de la estrecha relación entre Eminem y The Alchemist, después de largos e intensos momentos entre ambos como Mc y Dj respectivamente. La información falsa desenfrenada sobre Eminem Presents The Re-Up incluyó muchos listados falsos de pistas en Internet y la creencia de que la compilación sería un tributo a Proof de D12. «El álbum de D12 y ésos temas inéditos con Proof pronto saldrán», dijo Eminem, «pero el Re-Up es sólo sobre estos nuevos artistas y estas nuevas canciones. No es justo para ellos o para la memoria de Proof mezclarlos». Eminem reveló en una entrevista en Shade 45 que él dibujó la cubierta del disco. Entre todos los temas destacan especialmente «No Apologies» de Eminem, «Talkin' All That» de Ca$his, «City Of Gold» de Bobby Creekwater, «Murder» de Bizarre y Kuniva (ambos de D12) y «Smack That (Remix)» con Akon. En 2008 se ha podido volver a ver a Eminem en un acto público en la presentación de su libro autobiográfico, Eminem: The Way I Am, el 16 de octubre y que salió a la venta en Estados Unidos el día 21 de octubre, aumentando aún más los rumores sobre su retiro. 2009: Relapse El 2 de febrero de 2009 salió el primer sencillo promocional de Relapse, «Crack a Bottle», junto con 50 Cent y Dr. Dre, que fue un éxito total, llegando al puesto #1 en la lista Billboard Hot 100. El 7 de abril de 2009 se estrenó junto con un vídeo musical el segundo sencillo «We Made You», siendo el primero que protagonizaba desde You Don't Know. Relapse salió a la venta el 15 de mayo de 2009 en países europeos como Italia, Holanda y otros, y en Estados Unidos salió el 19 de mayo del mismo año. Del álbum se han extraído dos sencillos promocionales y tres oficiales, «Crack a Bottle», «We Made You», «3 a.m.», «Old Time's Sake» y «Beautiful». Cuando estaba a punto de salir al mercado el disco Relapse (Recaída), Eminem reconoció que la larga pausa sin grabar se había debido a que sufría una fuerte dependencia a las drogas. Tragaba pastillas como Vicodin, Ambien y Valium. Tenía que recuperarse física y mentalmente para un retorno. El 21 de diciembre de 2009 lanzó el relanzamiento de Relapse, Relapse: Refill (Recaída: Reencargo), que incluye dos discos, uno con 7 canciones nuevas, que incluyen los sencillos «Forever», «Elevator» y «Hell Breaks Loose». En la entrega de los Grammy 2010, ganó dos de estos premios, uno por «Mejor interpretación de rap por dúo o grupo» con «Crack a Bottle» y por «Mejor Disco de Rap» con Relapse. En dicha entrega interpretó versiones rap metaleras de «Drop the World» y «Forever», junto a Travis Barker, Lil Wayne y Drake. 2010-2011: Recovery En junio de 2010, lanzó Recovery (Recuperación), que inicialmente se titularía Relapse 2, pero debido a la gran variedad de contenido (como los nuevos productores), se cambió el nombre. Este inicialmente contaría con artistas como D-12, Dr. Dre, 50 Cent y Jay-Z, pero tras la renovación del contenido sorpresivamente aparecieron otros como Rihanna, Pink y Lil Wayne. Recovery cuenta con un nuevo elenco de productores de la nueva generación como son Boi-1da, Just Blaze, Alex da Kid, y DJ Khalil. Dr. Dre y Denaun Porter (Mr. Porter). En una entrevista con The Alchemist, confirmó una canción titulada «Insult to Injury» en la que Eminem utiliza su voz normal. Él describió la canción como una secuela de «Underground», la última canción de su álbum anterior, Relapse. Otra canción confirmada se titula «Hit Me With Your Best Shot». La canción cuenta con la colaboración de su grupo de hip hop. Bizarre de D12 dijo que la nueva canción muestra la fuerza del grupo a pesar de perder a Proof, quien fue el fundador del grupo. «Todavía somos una familia, pero todo el mundo tiene sus propios problemas», agregó. «No importa lo que hacen todos, ustedes no pueden enviarnos hacia abajo. Hemos pasado por un montón de mierda, pero todavía estamos aquí volver y recuperarnos». En una entrevista con MTV, DJ Whoo Kid, afirmó que escuchó algunas canciones del álbum. Confirmó que la canción, «The Warning», una grabación a Mariah Carey, no fue tan intenso como el álbum, diciendo que el álbum es «demencial». El 3 de octubre de 2009, Eminem apareció en Shade 45 con DJ Whoo Kid, donde declaró que una pista con 50 Cent, existía. En la misma entrevista, también confirmó a Just Blaze y a Mr. Porter como productores del álbum. Finalmente, Bizarre declaró que el grupo grabó una canción para el álbum titulada «Hit Me With Your Best Shot». El 13 de abril de 2010, Eminem escribió en su Twitter que no habrá Relapse 2, cambiando el nombre a Recovery. Eminem dijo: «Yo había planeado originalmente que Relapse 2 hubiera salido el año pasado. Pero como había guardado la grabación y empece a trabajar con nuevos productores, la idea de una secuela de Relapse comenzó a tener cada vez menos sentido para mí, y yo quería hacer un álbum completamente nuevo. La música de Recovery salió muy diferente a la de Relapse, y creo que el álbum merece su propio título». El 27 de abril, Eminem lanzó un freestyle titulado «Despicable» sobre «Over» de Drake y «Beamer, Benz, or Bentley» de Lloyd Banks con Juelz Santana, como promoción para el primer sencillo, «Not Afraid», que debutó en Shade 45 el 29 de abril. En una reciente entrevista Eminem dijo: «Debo haber pasado por 200—300 pulsos, para el álbum y escogí 100 de ellos y los grabe». El 29 de abril publicó el sencillo promocional de su séptimo álbum de estudio, «Not Afraid», que debuta en la posición número uno de Billboard Hot 100. La canción es producida por el joven creador Boi-1da, convirtiéndose en un éxito tanto en listas estadounidenses como europeas. En julio de 2010 publicó el segundo sencillo junto a Rihanna llamada «Love the Way You Lie» producida por el inglés Alex da Kid y convirtiéndose en un auténtico fenómeno musical que sonó en todos los lugares del planeta, alcanzando las primeras posiciones de todas las listas musicales del mundo. Más tarde Eminem publicó su tercer sencillo «No Love» junto al rapero Lil Wayne. La canción es producida por Just Blaze y samplea un gran éxito de los 90, ««What Is Love?» de Haddaway. El 27 de junio de 2011, el video musical de «Space Bound» salió a la luz. En noviembre de 2010 se dieron a conocer la lista de nominados de los Grammy 2011 y el rapero arrasó con diez nominaciones para luego solo poder hacerse con dos premios. Eminem asistió a esta última edición de los Grammy donde interpretó junto a Rihanna la segunda parte de su mega-éxito Love The Way You Lie y I Need a Doctor junto a Dr. Dre y Skylar Grey, lo que significaba la aparición del mentor de Eminem en un escenario diez años después desde la última vez que lo hizo. Entre finales de 2010 y principios de 2011 a Eminem se le ha reconocido el éxito de su último álbum, recibiendo Premios como MTV VMA y los AMA. En una entrevista con Shade 45, Eminem explicó que el álbum era más «emocional» que Relapse, que era, como él dice: «sólo grabaciones de rap». Cuando se estrenó el primer sencillo, Eminem también dijo que no había «parodias» en el álbum, por lo que el disco contiene más canciones que sus álbumes de estudio anteriores. En 2011 publicó un EP con su antiguo grupo Bad Meets Evil, formado por él y Royce Da 5'9" de Slaughterhouse, El EP se titula Hell:The Sequel. El primer sencillo fue Fast lane. El segundo fue Lighters con Bruno Mars. 2013: The Marshall Mathers LP 2 thumb|301x301px|Eminem en el Lollapalooza de 2014 en Chicago|izquierda El 24 de mayo de 2012, Eminem anunció que estaba trabajando en su siguiente álbum, el cual estaba programado para ser lanzado en el 2013. Sin siquiera tener título o fecha de lanzamiento, el álbum fue incluido en la lista «Most Anticipated Albums of 2013» (álbumes más esperados del 2013) de MTV y Complex Magazine, donde el álbum fue colocado en el puesto #6 de ambas listas, y en el #5 puesto de XXL Magazine. El 30 de junio de 2012, Eminem habló un poco sobre el álbum con DJ Whoo Kid en su propia estación de radio, Shade 45. El dijo que el material ya estaba fluyendo y que el Dr. Dre estaba involucrado en algunas cosas. El 30 de agosto de 2012, el miembro de Slaughterhouse, Royce da 5'9" dijo algunas cosas que pensaba del álbum, entre ellas: «No estoy seguro como el mundo responderá a las cosas que yo he escuchado». El cercano amigo y compañero de Eminem, 50 Cent que también confirmó cosas acerca del álbum. Eminem apareció en el álbum de Pink, The Truth About Love, en la canción «Here Comes The Weekend». El 11 de febrero de 2013, el presidente de Shady Records y mánager de Eminem, Paul Rosenberg anuncio que el octavo álbum de Eminem seria lanzado después del Memorial Day, del 2013, aún hasta este momento el título del álbum no había sido revelado. El 22 de marzo de 2013, el Dr. Dre dijo que Eminem ya estaba pronto a finalizar el álbum y que estaba trabajando junto con él en eso. El productor NO I.D. confirmó que estaría también produciendo el álbum. El 14 de agosto de 2013, una canción titulada «Survival» con Liz Rodrigues, bajo la producción de DJ Khalil estuvo en la premier del tráiler del videojuego de multijugador Call of Duty: Ghosts. Durante el cual, al finalizar este tráiler, un corto mensaje anunció que el primer sencillo de su octavo álbum (del cual aún no se sabía ningún dato específico) estaría pronto disponible. Durante los VMA del 2013, fue donde Eminem revelo que el siguiente álbum seria titulado The Marshall Mathers LP 2 (una secuela de su álbum previamente lanzado, The Marshall Mathers LP) y que este estaría disponible a partir del 5 de noviembre de 2013. El sencillo principal «Berzerk» fue lanzado el 25 de agosto de 2013. Debutó en el puesto #3 en el Billboard Hot 100. Los siguientes sencillos fueron «Survival», el cual fue incluido en el videojuego Call of Duty: Ghosts; «Rap God» y «The Monster (canción)» con Rihanna. Como fue planeado, The Marshall Mathers LP 2 fue lanzado el 5 de noviembre de 2013 por Aftermath Entertainment, Shady Records y Interscope Records. La edición estándar contiene 16 canciones, mientras que la edición de lujo contiene otras 5 canciones en un segundo disco. El MMLP2 se volvió el séptimo álbum de Eminem en debutar en el puesto número uno en el Billboard 200. El álbum también logró la segunda mayor venta en la semana debut del año, solo detrás del The 20/20 Experience de Justin Timberlake. Después de esto, Eminem se volvió en el primero desde The Beatles en lograr tener 4 canciones consecutivas en el Top 20 del Billboard Hot 100. En el Reino Unido, el álbum debutó en el puesto número uno en la lista UK Albums Chart, volviendo este álbum el séptimo disco de Eminem consecutivo en debutar número uno en el Reino Unido. Todo esto ha convertido a Eminem en el primer artista Americano en tener 7 álbumes en su semana debut consecutivamente en el puesto número 1, y hacer un empate con The Beatles en tener más canciones en la lista musical del Reino Unido al mismo tiempo. Dos días antes del lanzamiento del MMLP2, el 3 de noviembre de 2013, en la celebración de la primera ceremonia de entrega de premios a la música de YouTube, los YTMAs 2013 (YouTube Music Awards), Eminem ganó el premio al Artista del año. Una semana después, el 10 de noviembre de 2013, Eminem fue homenajeado como Icono global y ganador de la categoría Mejor Artista Hip-Hop en los EMAs 2013. El álbum cuenta con la colaboración de Skylar Grey, Nate Ruess, Jamie N Commons, Sia, X Ambassadors, Kendrick Lamar (único rapero en el álbum) y la cuarta colaboración de Rihanna con Eminem. Como primera canción del álbum, lanzó Bad Guy, la cual es la continuación de «Stan», uno de los sencillos más famosos de Eminem (tal vez el más famoso), de su álbum en The Marshall Mathers LP, la diferencia entre ambas canciones es que «Stan» es rapeada desde la perspectiva del fan del mismo nombre, mientras que Bad Guy es rapeada desde la perspectiva de Matthew Mitchell, hermano de Stan. Eminem apareció en los MTV Movie Awards con Rihanna cantando juntos The Monster, también estuvo presente en los Beats Music Event donde interpretó Lose Yourself, My Name Is y Forgot About Dre con su mentor Dr. Dre. 2014: Shady XV miniaturadeimagen|290x290px|Eminem en el 2014. Es un álbum doble, de recopilación y compilación de varios artistas de Shady Records, sello discográfico del rapero Eminem, lanzado el 24 de noviembre de 2014, por Shady Records y Interscope Records. El álbum fue lanzado en honor del 15 aniversario del sello. La producción tomó un lapso de grabación entre el 2013 y 2014, estuvo en las manos de Eminem, entre otros productores tales como Slaughterhouse, Yelawolf. El álbum cuenta con las apariciones especiales de Skylar Grey, Kobe y Sia. El 3 de junio de 2011, el mánager de Eminem gerente y cofundador de Shady Records Paul Rosenberg tuiteó «Shady XV». El 23 de agosto de 2014, durante su última parada de El tour Monster con Rihanna en el Michigan's Comerica Park, Detroit, Eminem llevaba una camiseta con la marca «Shady XV». El 25 de agosto de 2011, tuiteó «Sí, es oficial... #SHADYXV Viernes Negro», dando lugar a especulaciones acerca de un comunicado en el Viernes Negro, que cayó el 28 de noviembre de 2011. También lanzó un teaser de 20 segundos, que ofrece imágenes de Eminem y otros artistas de Shady Records. El mismo día, 25 de agosto un comunicado de prensa fue emitido en la web oficial de Eminem, anunciando Shady XV, una compilación de dos discos con una colección de grandes éxitos de Shady, un disco nuevo y con material de Eminem, Slaughterhause, Bad Meets Evil, D12 y Yelawolf. El 13 de octubre de 2011, Eminem publicó un video donde muestra una ilustración junto con la descripción de «¡Volver a lo básico! Aquí está la cubierta para #SHADYXV para 11/24» en varios sitios web de medios sociales. La cubierta, diseñada por Cuzzalo, presenta una máscara de hockey bajo dos motosierras cruzadas. El álbum fue lanzado en disco físico y como descarga digital el 24 de noviembre de 2014, durante el 15 aniversario de Shady Records. El disco de «grandes éxitos» contiene pistas por la los miembros de Shady Records, así como de 50 Cent, Obie Trice, Bobby Creekwater, Ca$his y Stat Quo. La lista de canciones fue revelada el 29 de octubre de 2011 en la web oficial. 2017: Revival El 15 de diciembre de 2017, Eminem publicó su noveno álbum de estudio. El tracklist y los colaboradores del trabajo los dio a conocer el martes 5 de diciembre, a 10 días del lanzamiento. 2018: Kamikaze El 30 de agosto de 2018, Eminem lanzó por sorpresa su décimo álbum de estudio, el nuevo disco fue publicado en su web con la siguientes palabras “Intenté no darle muchas vueltas a esto... Disfrutadlo”. La portada de Kamikaze 2018 rinde homenaje al disco de los Beastie Boys Licensed to Ill de 1986. Bajo la producción de Dr. Dre y Eminem, Kamikaze cuenta con las colaboraciones de Royce Da 5'9, Joyner Lucas, Jessie Reyez, Mike Will Made-it, Tay Keith. Además, en la producción se incluye el tema principal de la banda sonora de Venom, película de Marvel. Estilo e influencias La música de Eminem abarca subgéneros tales como el midwest, gangsta rap, hardcore hip hop, political hip hop, west coast rap, rap rock y algunas veces incursionando en otros estilos musicales (como por ejemplo en la canción «The Monster» que tiene influencias de la música Pop). En 2003, durante la ceremonia de entrega de los premios Grammy por Mejor Álbum de Rap (The Eminem Show), el rapero nombró las influencias de su música, diciendo: Además de estos, Eminem ha nombrado a varios MC que han influido en su estilo de rapeo, lo que se ha visto reflejado en muchas de sus canciones, entre estos se encuentran Esham, Newcleus, Ice-T, Mantronix, Melle Mel (específicamente la canción «The Message») y Boogie Down Productions. Sin embargo, no sólo se ha inspirado en el hip hop, también en el rock y el pop. Estas se pueden notar especialmente en el álbum The Eminem Show, en el que hay numerosos samples de riffs de guitarra eléctrica, clasificándose dentro del rap rock, entre los que se encuentra especialmente influenciado por Jim Morrison, Led Zeppelin, Nirvana, Iron Maiden, AC/DC, Kiss, Van Halen, Michael Jackson, The Police, Metallica, Skinless, Circle Jerks, Elvis Presley, D.R.I., Stratovarius, Bad Brains, Minutemen (banda), Siege, Bob Marley, Cockney Rejects, The Jam, The Rolling Stones, Crass, Sham 69, Small Faces, Suicidal Tendencies, Flipper, Angelic Upstarts, Ramones, The Clash, D.O.A., Skrewdriver, Black Sabbath, Black Flag, Body Count, Minor Threat, Middle Class, Deicide, Biohazard (banda), Cannibal Corpse, The Who, Agnostic Front, Guns N' Roses, Damian Marley, Queen, Cock Sparrer, Bon Jovi, Marilyn Manson, Sex Pistols, Jimi Hendrix y Aerosmith, destacándose este último en la canción «Sing for the Moment», que tiene un sample de «Dream On», teniendo como artistas invitados a Steven Tyler y Joe Perry en solitario. Eminem también ha influido en el mundo musical, especialmente en el hip hop, y sobre todo en artistas como Dark Lotus, k-Rizma, Sullee, Sinik, Plan B, Cass Fox, Mayday!, Collie, Brandhärd, Calle 13, Lloyd Banks, Asher Roth, Kaex, PJo, Hollywood Undead, Alexperiment, Porta e incluso en el cantante de pop Simon Cristicchi. Slim Shady Marshall 1996 publicó su primer disco, titulado Infinite. Decidió que tenía que hacer algo nuevo, puesto que el anterior disco fue un fracaso, por lo que creó un álter ego llamado Slim Shady. Este nuevo álter ego era una complementación a Eminem, pero Slim y Eminem no son lo mismo aunque si la misma persona. Mientras que Eminem hacía rap más personal, enfocado al rap hardcore, Shady usa en sus canciones el humor negro relacionandolo con su vida, o sucesos graciosos, su estilo está más enfocado al comedy rap, burlándose de famosos, personas, actos terroristas como en «I'm Back» o incluso de cuando le pegaban de pequeño por el hecho de ser blanco «Brain Damage», saltó a la fama gracias a la canción «My name is» que hizo con el productor Dr.Dre que menciona en la canción. Gracias a este personaje Eminem saltó a la fama, debido a que el rap de Shady era muy controversial. En canciones como «Without me», «Just Lose It» o «We made you» o «The Real Slim Shady» «My name is» se muestra a Slim Shady. Cuando rapea Shady, en ocasiones el rapero usa un timbre de voz más agudo que cuando lo hace con Eminem , este último lo hace con una voz más grave. «Reapareciendo» en The Marshall Mathers LP 2, interpretó su estilo en ciertas canciones, pero la más notable fue «Evil Twin», en donde la interpretan tanto Eminem como Shady juntos, dando a ver su «gemelo malvado» hacer controversias de nuevo. Eminem, hace llamar a Slim: «Una oscuridad apoderándose de el». En el final del tema, dice que no encuentra diferencia entre ellos, por ser la misma persona, soltando la frase: Controversias y críticas Desde sus inicios Eminem ha recibido duras críticas debido a su estilo musical y contenido. The Slim Shady LP, su álbum debut en la compañía Aftermath Entertainment, incluye algunos de sus temas más agresivos y controvertidos. «Brain Damage» cuenta el traumático acoso escolar que sufría cuando era adolescente y las agresiones vengativas que hizo después de estas. «Guilty Conscience» termina con Eminem y Dr. Dre alentando a un hombre a asesinar a su mujer y su amante. En la canción «Kim» de The Marshall Mathers LP se muestra una situación hipotética en la que ve a su esposa engañándolo con otro hombre, llevándolo a asesinarlo. Esta canción cuenta con una precuela, extrañamente lanzada dos años atrás en The Slim Shady LP, llamada «'97 Bonnie & Clyde», donde, junto a su hija pequeña, lleva en su maletero el cadáver de su esposa, su amante y su hijastro, lanzándolos a un lago. En varias ocasiones se ha burlado de Kurt Cobain (vocalista de Nirvana), principalmente después de su muerte, nombrándolo en canciones como «Cum on Everybody», e incluso en su serie de dibujos animados The Slim Shady Show. El primer sencillo de Encore, «Just Lose It», causa las críticas de Michael Jackson debido a que en la canción y en el vídeo musical se muestran parodias de él, por ejemplo cuando se le quema el cabello. Este álbum tiene dos skits en las cuales se muestran referencias de este problema, incluso llegando a problemas legales prohibiendo el videoclip en varios canales de Estados Unidos y de otros países. En la canción «Ass Like That», hace mofas y finge tener fantasías con Beyoncé, Hilary Duff, Jessica Simpson, Britney Spears, entre otras, también dedicándole burlas a R. Kelly, Pee-Wee Herman, Michael Jackson y Arnold Schwarzenegger. En el video musical de «We Made You» del álbum Relapse, Eminem hace burla a varios artistas, como Madonna, Jessica Alba, John Mayer, Lindsay Lohan, Jennifer Aniston, Amy Winehouse, y Kim Kardashian y otros más, asimilándose a anteriores canciones como «The Real Slim Shady» y «Without Me». En la canción «Without Me» el rapero hace burla a Chris Kirkpatrick exmiembro de NSYNC después de que formulara unas denuncias a Eminem cuando fue arrestado por posesión de armas y asalto en junio de 2000. Kirkpatrick declaró «His arrest is karma. It's really sad when people have to put everybody else down to make themselves look good. The guy's digging himself a grave, and soon he's not gonna have any friends» (en español «Su arresto es karma. Es muy triste cuando la gente tiene que hundir a todos los demás para verse bien. Se está cavando su propia tumba, y pronto no va a tener ningún amigo»). El rapero dijo a Total Request Live de MTV el jueves (2 de mayo) durante el estreno del vídeo que es porque Kirkpatrick era el único miembro de la banda que tenía las agallas para decirle algo a él, después de que el rapero atacó al grupo y a grupos de chicos en general en su último álbum. Conflicto con Mariah Carey Eminem ha escrito varias canciones en referencia a una relación con la cantante Mariah Carey, aunque ella niega la acusación. Mariah dice que ambos frecuentaban encontrarse, pero sin ninguna relación o algo íntimo. Eminem la ha referenciado en varias canciones, como «Superman», «Jimmy Crack Corn», «Bagpipes From Baghdad», y «The Warning». Mientras que «Superman» fue lanzado en 2003, Carey lanzó una canción titulada «Clown» en su álbum Charmbracelet, publicado en la misma época, donde hace referencias similares en consonancia con su hit de 2009, «Obsessed». La canción de Eminem «Bagpipes From Baghdad» de su álbum «Relapse» es dirigido a Carey, debido a la controversia que causó. La canción habla sobre la relación de Mariah y su marido, Nick Cannon. Cannon respondió a Eminem diciendo que su carrera se basa en «la intolerancia racista», y que iba a vengarse de él, bromeando que sobre su retorno al rap. Más tarde, Eminem declaró que la pareja interpretó erróneamente el tema y que les estaba deseando lo mejor. Cannon también afirmó que no hay resentimientos, y que él sólo tenía que expresar sus sentimientos sobre la canción. En 2009, Carey lanzó «Obsessed», en el que canta sobre un hombre obsesionado que dice estar teniendo una relación con ella. Cannon afirmó que la canción no estaba dirigida a Eminem. Entonces Eminem dio a conocer un mordaz tema a finales de julio de 2009, titulado «The Warning», insulto directo a Mariah y Nick, diciendo que aún tenía mensajes de voz de Mariah Carey, enviados cuando supuestamente estaban juntos. También indicó que Mariah Carey tenía que preocuparse más por lo que decía, diciendo «Mariah, ¿no se te ha ocurrido que todavía podría haber fotos?». Aunque la mayoría de las supuestas fotografías se referían a desnudos, Mariah nunca explicó si sabía algo de eso. Al final de la canción, Eminem le dice a Nick que le diga a Mariah que cierre la boca, o si no seguirá adelante. El conflicto decayó cuando Mariah y Nick no respondieron a la canción. Crítica a Trump El 19 de octubre del 2016 lanzó una canción con una fuerte crítica al presidente electo de los Estados Unidos de América Donald Trump, la cual tituló «Campaign Speech». Eminem como actor El 2001, Eminem actuó en la película producida por Dj Pooh The Wash, en donde comparte créditos con Snoop Dogg, Dr. Dre, Shaquille O'Neal y Ludacris. Eminem hizo su debut protagonista con la película 8 Mile (también conocida como Milla 8, La calle de las ilusiones, 8 millas, y 8 Mile: calle de ilusiones") el cual se dijo estaba en parte inspirado en la vida de Eminem, en los suburbios (a 8 millas del centro de la ciudad de Detroit). La película se estrenó en noviembre de 2002. Grabó muchas canciones nuevas para la banda sonora, incluyendo «Lose Yourself» (que está en el disco 8 mile soundtrack, junto a otros raperos como Obie Trice, 50 Cent, Dr. Dre, etc.), la cual ganó un Óscar a la mejor canción. También prestó su voz al programa Crank Yankers, y a unos dibujos animados de Internet llamados The Slim Shady Show, que después fueron vendidos en DVD. Eminem actuó en la película de 2009 Funny People, protagonizada por el actor Adam Sandler, con el cual mantiene una buena relación, haciendo un cameo como él mismo. Filmografía 2000 - Da Hip Hop Witch - ''Él mismo 2000 - ''The Slim Shady Show - ''Slim Shady, Ken Kaniff, Eminem 2001 - ''The Wash - ''Chris - Acreditado 2002 - ''8 Mile-''Jimmy «B-Rabbit» Smith, Jr. - Óscar a la mejor canción original 2003 - ''50 Cent: The New Breed - ''Él mismo 2004 - ''Crank Yankers - ''Billy Fletcher - Rol de TV como invitado; voz 2009 - ''Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony - ''Él mismo - Indujo a Run-D.M.C. 2009 - ''Funny People - ''Él mismo - Cameo 2014 - ''The Interview - ''Él mismo - Parodia 2018 - ''Bodied - ''Productor - Comedia dramática Memorias El 21 de octubre de 2008, Eminem publicó una autobiografía titulada ''The Way I Am (en español, Cómo soy yo) al igual que la canción, donde cuenta su lucha con la pobreza, las drogas, la fama, la angustia y la depresión, junto con historias acerca de su ascenso a la fama y comentarios sobre las controversias de su pasado. En este libro también se encuentran algunas hojas de las letras originales de varias canciones, como Stan y The Real Slim Shady. Discografía Álbumes de estudio * 1996: Infinite * 1999: The Slim Shady LP * 2000: The Marshall Mathers LP * 2002: The Eminem Show * 2004: Encore * 2006: Get the guns * 2009: Relapse * 2010: Recovery * 2013: The Marshall Mathers LP 2 * 2017: Revival * 2018: Kamikaze Premios y nominaciones Eminem ha ganado varios premios Grammy, fue elogiado como «verbal energy» («energía verbal»), por su alta calidad lírica y ha sido clasificado en el número nueve en la lista de MTV «The Greatest MCs of All Time» («Los mejores MC de todos los tiempos»), número uno en la lista «Hottest MC of 2009» («MCs más calientes del 2009»), el número 82 en la lista de los 100 mejores artistas de todos los tiempos según la revista Rolling Stone y el número uno en la lista The TOP TEN rappers of moment de Zonft. En 2008, los lectores de la revista Vibe votaron por el como «The Best Rapper Alive» («el mejor rapero vivo»). También fue nombrado como «Best Rapper Ever» («mejor rapero de todos los tiempos») derribando fácilmente a todos sus oponentes en una encuesta que fue realizada por los fanáticos de la música en el sitio web de Vibe. Irónicamente, «The Real Slim Shady», la canción de su álbum ganador de su primer Grammy, The Marshall Mathers LP, pudo haber causado el cierre de puertas a los Grammy pero no fue así. Además de todos sus galardones, el más conocido es el Óscar a la mejor canción original por el sencillo «Lose yourself» de la película 8 Mile, en la que también interpretó el papel principal, siendo la primera canción de rap en ganar este premio. Categoría:Estados Unidos Categoría:Raperos Categoría:Artistas